All You Need Is Love
by White Mizerable
Summary: Ivan has a little proposition for Yao, but Yao isn't sure exactly what he means. Short drabble, fluff abounds. Innocent!Ivan. RussiaxChina.


Author's Note- IvanxYao is my second OTP in Hetalia. My first is AlfredxArthur (love them sooo much). Yeah, so this was inspired by the song "Elephant Love Medley", from Moulin Rouge. Just a random little drabble, lots of fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own APH. If I did, there would be way more than just hints at yaoi!

*******************************************

"We should be lovers," Ivan said suddenly.

Yao froze, jaw dropping. "What, aru?" It was right after a World Summit meeting, and both nations were walking towards the airport where their respective planes were waiting. Out of all the things Ivan could possibly have said, that was probably the one Yao was least expecting. He didn't even know how to react (other than to squash down that little tendril of hope that was starting to bloom in his stomach).

"We should be lovers," the Russian man repeated happily. Standing there on the sidewalk, pipe clutched in his hand, beaming at his companion, he looked like a very tall child waiting for praise.

Glancing around quickly to make sure none of the other nations were nearby, Yao gulped. "We can't do that," he stammered, cheeks burning red. He covered his face with his hands, unable to look up at his taller companion.

Ivan frowned. "Why not?" He carefully moved Yao's hands away in order to search the golden eyes underneath.

"B-because you need to be in love," Yao lied quickly, retracting his hand from Ivan's grip. He looked down at the ground as he continued quietly, "And we don't love each other, aru." Liar, liar, his mind whispered. He pushed the voice fiercely away.

Smiling, Ivan shook his head. "I am not that oblivious, Yao, da. We don't need to be in love. Only lust. But-" and he reached out with one big hand to touch Yao's burning cheek- "I do love Yao."

Yao's face was completely red now, so red it could easily be compared to Arthur's when Alfred was around. "I-Ivan?"

"It's truth, Yao," Ivan urged. "I love Yao. I will always love Yao." He smiled bitterly. "Maybe Yao doesn't love me now, but I can wait. I will wait forever for Yao's love." He gently ran his hand down the Chinese man's cheek and rested it on his shoulder. "But if even if Yao doesn't love me back, I want him to be my lover. Even if it means nothing more than lust."

Yao swallowed heavily. "And… And what would you do if I was your lover, aru?" He cursed himself silently for sounding so hopeful. Warmth was spreading through his body at the feel of Ivan's hand on his shoulder.

Ivan's eyes lit up with a tiny spark of hope, hearing the emotion in Yao's voice. His words came out quickly and hoarsely, almost unbelieving. "I would lift Yao to where he belongs, and love him and worship him. I would give him everything he ever wanted, I would-"

"But what if I didn't want that?" Yao interrupted quietly, nervously. "What if I just wanted to love you and to have you love me back, aru? What if I still wanted to live in my own house, to be myself, to not become one with Russia?" Everything rested on the reply. What would Ivan-?

And Ivan was down on his knees in front of Yao in an instant, wrapping the Chinese man in a crushing hug. "I would let you, da. It wouldn't even be my choice. It wouldn't be mine to give. It's yours, it's yours…"

Yao's heart soared. "Really, Ivan?" he mumbled. "You wouldn't take anything from me, aru?" He just had to be sure, even though he felt like flying.

"Never," the Russian man replied fiercely. "Never. I would never do that to Yao… I would never do that to you." He touched Yao's face gently, looking young and nervous and so in love it hurt. "But I would give you anything you wanted, da. I would give you the world, the moon, the whole universe!"

Pulling back slightly, Yao smiled and brought his hand up to stroke Ivan's cheek. "But what if I only wanted you?"

Ivan's eyes widened, his mouth opened in an o of shock. "Y-Yao…" And then the smile appeared, the smile that Yao would remember for the rest of his life. It was so brilliant it could have drowned out the sun, and for once it was pure and clean, free of any ulterior motives. "You can have me. You already have me. You've had me for years."

Yao leaned in and kissed him, Ivan kissed back, and it was soft and wonderful and better than anything either of them had ever imagined. After they broke apart, Yao murmured against the Russian man's lips, "We should be lovers, aru."

Ivan laughed. "I agree, da."


End file.
